1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nutritional agent which promotes recovery from conditions of cerebrospinal degenerative diseases, such as epilepsy, an attach of convulsion, brain degenerative disease, cranial nerve disease, cerebral basal ganglion disease, cerebellar degenerative disease, spinal degenerative disease and muscular disease.
2. Description of the Prior art
In recent years, there has been a striking advance in the diagnostic and therapeutic techniques in the field of cranial nerve surgery for example CT (computer tomography) scanning, ultrasonication, cerebral angiography and microsurgery, but there have been few satisfactory therapeutic agents for dementia hypomnesia, epilepsy, an attack of convulsion, etc. which are due to a decrease in the function of nervous cells of the brain.